1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a paper shredder, and more particularly to an intelligent shift paper shredding mechanism and method of automatic shift of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paper shredder is one of the most common equipments used in an office.
A paper shredding mechanism adopted in the paper shredder usually comprises a motor, gears, cutting shafts, corresponding control circuits, and outer power source for the motor. The gears connect with the cutting shafts, the control circuits control the turn on/off of the power source for the motor via a switch circuit. When use, user firstly needs to turn on the power source to initiate the motor in a start position. When user feeds paper into the inlet opening of the paper shredder, a paper feed detect circuit arranged in the control circuits detects the papers to be shredded and transmits signal to the switch circuit which is capable of actuating the motor, thus the motor begins shredding the papers.
Such operating principle of the paper shredder is relatively simple, corresponding questions are caused, however. When shredding paper, in spite of the quantity of the papers to be shredded in the inlet opening of the paper shredder, the motor always operates at relatively-high uniform power over a long period of time. In fact, the necessary powers for papers with different quantities are different. When the quantity of the papers to be shredded is larger than the load of the motor, the motor may be caused to be laid off. While the quantity of the papers to be shredded is too little, the motor power will be wasted too much. The paper shredder in ordinary use does not utilize the motor fully in each time of shredding papers, thus, this kind of paper shredder wastes electric energy in great extent.